


The Long Dream (A Poem)

by thecountessolivia



Category: Bright Star (2009), Cloud Atlas (2012), London Spy, Perfume: The Story of a Murderer - All Media Types, SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Hollow Crown (2012), The Tempest (2010)
Genre: Dreams, Inception-y, Other, Poetry, World Poetry Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecountessolivia/pseuds/thecountessolivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Ben and his film roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Dream (A Poem)

When he sleeps, he fears to hear  
His beloved's dying gasps  
 haunted by the voice that sobs   
The name "Danny" from its tomb

But he dreams himself instead.

Spectacled and sharp of wit  
He designs his deadly toys  
Surely his dreams should be lit  
Up with spies that he may love

But he dreams himself instead.

In a newsroom, plans and plots,  
Stubs out fags, then rests and slumps  
Into sleep and hopes therein  
Will untangle all their schemes.

But it's music that he dreams.

From his fingers the ink spills  
Sextets to his Trilby'd love  
In the bathtub climbs and lies  
And there thinks he'll dream no more

But dreams sweep him to a shore.

He's a writer, keen to tell  
Tales of men whose dreams are plagued  
by a giant, deadly whale  
And so thinks he'll share their dreams

But a poet next, it seems,

Who dares dream of Fanny's lips  
Breathing ragged, sans merci  
Upon this, his final bed  
cast away in Italy

But he dreams himself instead

As a murderer, vile descent.  
Orange, myrrh and ambergris.  
Draining virgins of their scent,  
His dreams must come from his nose

But as spirit he arose.

Mastered by the books and arts  
of a moored and much-wronged Duke  
Making men mad where man doth  
not inhabit. Freed, he's cast

As a mighty King at last.

But a fragile King, he finds  
his head stripped of mighty crown  
Locked away, cast off, deposed  
What now, but in dreams to drown

But all dreams must come to pass.

Cast away upon the sea  
Swept up onto England's shores  
There he wakes and finds himself:  
A bear who loves marmalade.


End file.
